Never Forget You
by Frost Bravo
Summary: recuerdos de Tenma de la persona mas preciada para el.


Frost: Bueno, primero que todo este es ultimo fic que publico, debido a que a empezare a estudiar para una prueba de selección universitaria, a pesar de ser en diciembre son varias materias de los últimos cuatro años de estudio que tuve y además las calificaciones cuentan mucho, así que les dejo este fic, Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone no me pertenece por ahora, la historia contada por Tenma.

* * *

-Oye quien es ella- me pregunto Fey Rune señalando una foto.

-A ella es Aoi- dije.

-Ah… con que ella es tu primera primavera.

-Mí que… no te entiendo.

-Vamos no te hagas… sabes que me refiero a tu primer amor- dijo Fey con una sonrisa picara.

-¡QUE MI PRIMER AMOR!- dije, sabía que me había sonrojado lo suficiente como para que sospecharan -¡BUENO YO… QUIZAS… NO YO… EH…

-Y bien.

-…. Por favor no se lo cuenten a nadie- dije avergonzado.

-Y como es ella, que te gusto de ella, era tu novia- comenzó a preguntar Smile, una de las dupli como llamaba Fey a sus duplicados.

-N-No es mi novia.

-Y entonces porque tienes una foto de ella- dijo Yuuichi sonriendo.

-Porque yo….

-Si- todo el equipo esperaba mi respuesta.

-Vamos idiota si no se te ocurre algo rápido sospecharan mas de que te gusta, pero si a mí me gusta Aoi, pero no quiero que ellos se den cuentan, pero si ellos ya lo saben- quede sumido en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que estaba babeando.

-Eh Tenma, reacciona, tierra a Tenma-dijo Fey pasando su mano enfrente de mí -a mi parece que se congelo.

-Vaya no sabía que había un charco de agua, debe haber goteras en la caravana- dijo Wally, otro dupli tocando el charco.

-Es la baba de Tenma- dijo Yuuichi.

-Ah que asco.

-Ok Tenma… te gusta esa chica Aoi verdad- me pregunto Manto.

-B-Bueno yo… es mi mejor amiga, la salve de un perro que la quería atacar- respondí- algo

-Ah que lindo, salvaste de un peligro a tu novia- dijo Smile.

-Que no es mi novia.

-Y cuando se besaron- pregunto Yuuichi. Trate de no sonrojarme aunque fue imposible ¿Por qué todos me preguntaban que si Aoi era mi novia? -pues nos besamos…- dije para intentar que dejaran de preguntar, pero no era lo que quería decir -¡DIGO, NO NOS BESAMOS! fue un roce de labios, eh un accidente, ella se acerco y yo me acerque y…

-Eso es un beso- dijo Fey -y dinos como fue.

-….. Ok se los diré- dije resignado, me habían convencido.

*Flashback*

Estaba entrenando hasta para perfeccionar mi avatar, todos se fueron menos Aoi, quien me dijo estaría conmigo por si me pasaba algo.

-Oye Aoi segura que no quieres irte, estaré bien- le dije exhausto.

-Pero si te pasa algo- dijo preocupada.

-Estoy bien, no pasara nada.

-Bueno… oye Tenma-kun que te parece un reto.

-A que.

-Simple, tu vas a ser portero… si detienes mi tiro yo… te daré… un beso en la mejilla- dijo como si nada mientras yo me sonroje

-Y s-s-si n-no d-d-detengo el t-tiro.

-Es un secreto, ok.

-Ok- dije resignado, parecía que si gano o pierdo en algo me afecta. Me coloque en el arco y Aoi se puso enfrente con un balón -te lo advierto Aoi soy portero y si detengo el tiro es tu culpa si me tienes que besa…

-Gane- dijo con una pose victoriosa.

-De que hablas si aun no tiras…- dije confundido hasta que me percate que el balón estaba al fondo de la red -pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero.

-Tire cuando hablabas de lo buen arquero que eras y todo eso, así que tire y fue gol- dijo Aoi, me sentía idiota, me la pase hablando y ni siquiera me di cuenta (Tenma: cuando dejare de hacer el ridículo TT-TT/ Frost: el día en que apruebe física/ Tenma: o sea/ Frost: nunca).

-Y bien que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Déjame pensar… así, cierra tus ojos y quédate quieto.

-Ok… ya que- dije obedeciendo lo que dijo Aoi, cerré los ojos y me quede parado donde estaba, estuve así un buen rato -oye Aoi no me estarás jugando una broma- dije hasta que sentí algo en mis labios, abrí los ojos para ver que Aoi me daba un suave beso, no reaccione por la sorpresa hasta que Aoi se separo de mi.

-Ok ya esta- dijo algo sonrojada. Aun seguía estático, pero después me sentí bien, quería volver a sentir esa sensación en mis labios, pero.

-Eh Tenma, ya vamos a casa- dijo Shinzuke.

-Eh si claro nos vemos Aoi- dije antes irme con Shinzuke, aun quede con un deseo de volver a sentir los labios de Aoi sobre los míos.

*Fin del flashback*

-Y eso fue lo que paso.

-Aw… que tierno- dijo Smile -y cuantos más se dieron.

-¡Que! Oye ya te dije uno, no te diré los otros tres…. digo… yo…

-Otros tres y como fueron- ahora todo el equipo estaba preguntándome -vamos cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta.

-Yo no dije eso, yo quise decir que… ah que… se los contare.

*Flashback*

Después de jugar contra Hokkaido en Snowland Stadium, al parecer me dio fiebre, por lo que pase una semana en mi casa en cama. (Frost: extraño estar en mi cama /Tenma: llorón ¬¬ /Frost: Tenma creo que no tengo un balón de futbol /Tenma: No porque TT-TT /Frost: inocente palomita) La mayoría del equipo me visitaba un rato y después se largaba diciendo cualquier tipo de excusa, al final Aoi fue a visitarme en la noche.

Toc toc

-Si adelante- dije.

-Hola Tenma-kun- dijo Aoi entrando con una canasta en sus manos.

-Hola Aoi- dije mientras jugaba con in balón de futbol.

-Tenma-kun no te dijeron que debías descansar.

-Pero no estoy cansado Aoi-chan- dije mientras me sujetaba a sus piernas.

-T-T-Tenma ya, v-vete a l-la c-cama- dijo sonrojada.

-Ok- dije volviendo a la cama, al rato Aoi apareció con un plato de fideos.

-Hora de comer, Tobitaka-sempai al saber que estabas enfermo, te envió este plato de fideos.

-Ahhhhhh- abrí la boca.

-Tenma que haces.

-Pensaba que me vas a dar de comer.

-De q-q-que e-estas h-hablando, estas e-enfermo no incapacitado- dijo sonrojándose, lo que me hizo reír.

-De que te ríes.

-De nada, de nada.

-Ok… creo que no tiene nada de malo en que lo haga- dijo Aoi tomando un poco de fideos -Ah… acá vamos… di aaaahhhh.

-Aaaahhhhh- abrí la boca y empecé a comer -esta delicioso.

-Otra vez di aaahhh- dijo de nuevo, pero Sasuke salto por la comida haciendo que Aoi dejara caer el plato de fideos sobre mí.

-¡AUCH, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA!- los fideos calientes cayeron sobre mis sabanas y salte hacia delante cayendo encima de Aoi.

- T-T-T-Tenma-kun.

-Quema- aun no me daba cuenta de la situación comprometedora en que estaba, hasta que mire hacia abajo -Aoi perdona yo no… yo… yo… Aoi… ¡AOI YO TE A…

-Oye Tenma-nii ya llegue del supermercado- dijo Aki-nee entrando de golpe en mi habitación -oye te traje algo de so….pa- se detuvo al verme dándole un suave beso a Aoi -eh yo te venia decir que Endo va a venir a besarse conmigo… ¡DIGO A CENAR CONMIGO!

-Ah…- fue lo único que dije muy sonrojado.

-Pero como veo que estas mejor… mejor cenamos todos juntos ya nos vemos- dijo Aki caminando hacia la cocina, pero a los dos segundos volvió con una cámara sacando una foto de mí a centímetros de la cara de Aoi -para las tarjetas de navidad- dijo volviendo a la cocina. (Tenma: una foto… y ahora como se sentirá mi mamá TT-TT /Frost: orgullosa de que no seas pareja de un chico hermano… GOL DEL CHEALSEA, CAMPEON DE LA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE YEEEEEE HAAAAAAA).

-Aki-nee no es lo que piensas… Aki-nee por favor… al menos no la uses para todas las tarjetas.

Me tomo un tiempo en explicarle a Aki-nee todo lo que paso, aunque no me creía lo de los fideos en mi cama. Ya después paso un tiempo pero aun quería sentir esa sensación de felicidad que tenía cuando estaba con Aoi, pero llego un día en que pude estar con ella. Después de un entrenamiento me lastime un brazo y necesitaba que lo vendaran, Aoi me acompaño a la enfermería, pero como no había nadie ella tuvo que poner el vendaje.

-Tenma necesito que te quites la camiseta- dijo Aoi con el vendaje en las manos.

-Eh… si- dije obedeciendo lo que dijo, al quitarme la camiseta note como las mejillas de Aoi se tornaron rojizas y empezó a vendar mi brazo algo nerviosa -oye estas bien- dije algo preocupado.

-EH ¡SI E-E-ESTOY B-BIEN! ¡M-MEJOR QUE N-NUNCA JAJAJAJA!- grito desesperada dándome un fuerte golpe en el brazo lastimado.

-¡Auch!

-Tenma-kun lo lamento mucho- dijo intentando vendar mi brazo lo más rápido posible pero se detuvo al ver que su cara estaba cerca de la mía -Tenma y-y-yo… YO NO QUIZE LASTIMARTE PORQUE ME IMPORTAS MUCHO Y YO…- aprovechando que estaba distraída, la silencie con un beso. Al principio fue algo torpe porque ella estaba sorprendida pero después ella lo profundizo pero no duro mucho.

-Oye Tenma el entrenador Kido me envió para ver como estabas- dijo Hikaru hasta verme con Aoi, lo cual lo puso nervioso -p-pero y-yo le diré q-q-que tardaras un p-poco- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Tengo que irme Tenma- dijo Aoi seria dejando la enfermería, me quede solo hasta que llego una enfermera y me termino de vendar. Pensé que Aoi no me quería ver más, pero me equivoque. Antes de salir del instituto empezó a llover y al parecer no me acorde de llevar algo para cubrirme de la lluvia.

-Genial y ahora que hago- dije mirando al cielo gris -bueno ya que de todos modos me mojare -dije indiferente caminando bajo la lluvia, seguí así un par de calles hasta que me detuve en un cruce, me sentí raro porque deje de sentir la lluvia cayendo sobre mí, mire a mi lado y me encontré con Aoi sujetando un paraguas junto a mí.

-Hola Tenma-kun- dijo sonriendo haciéndome sonrojar.

- H-Hola Aoi-chan.

-Eh… quieres que… te acompañe a casa… digo si quieres caminar bajo la lluvia, si quieres mojarte está bien lo comprendo… pero si tu…

-Eh gracias Aoi, te lo agradezco- dije caminando junto a ella. Caminamos un buen rato en silencio hasta que hable.

-Oye Aoi, tengo algo que decirte… algo importante- dije sonrojándome.

-Si dime.

-Yo… yo… quiero decir que te… bese varias veces… por… por… por… ¡POR QUE TE AMO!- grite fuertemente, no me importaba que pensaran los otros, quería que ella lo supiera -nunca quiero que te vayas de mi lado, te necesito… me gustas de pequeño desde que te salve de ese perro eras muy bonita y me enamore de ti a primera vista… tú eras la persona más importante para mí, siempre me animas no importa el porqué, tu siempre me llenabas de energía, siempre quería que fueras feliz, tu felicidad era lo más importante para mí, tu sonrisa siempre me alegraba, no quiero que dejes de sonreír porque tienes la sonrisa más bella de todas, tu sonrisa siempre estuvo en mi mente y no importa si algún día tienes que irte lejos de aquí, siento que me apoyas sin importar la distancia en que estés… el punto es que yo te amo, quiero que seas mi novia porque… por… ¡PORQUE NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI AOI-CHAN!- listo, le dije que la amaba y no me importaba, solo mire hacia abajo sonrojado esperando una respuesta.

-Tenma-kun- fue lo único que le oí decir mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Aoi-chan yo…- dije acercándome a ella -tu…- ya a centímetros -quiero que siempre estemos juntos- fue lo último lo que dije antes de besarla, al principio fue un beso tímido pero demostraba lo que sentía por ella, eran movimientos lentos y calmados, nos falto el aire y no separamos unos pocos centímetros, pero solo duro unos cuantos segundos, ya que nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente, ese beso representaba todo lo que sentía por ella, todo ese cariño que le tenía, nuestras leguas jugaban dentro de nuestras bocas, las miles de mariposas que sentíamos en nuestros estómagos, todos eso sentimientos que no tenía miedo de manifestar, quería que ella lo supiera, que siempre contaba conmigo.

*Fin del flashback*

-Es por eso que quieres ganar el partido- dijo Fey.

-Si… además quiero que ella recuerde el futbol que jugaba… es por eso que no me rediré nunca- dije decidido, siempre tuve el apoyo de mis amigos y amigas, y más el de Aoi. Siempre existe una frase que no podre borrar de mi mente…

-Suki da yo, Tenma-kun.

* * *

Y eh aquí el fin, resulta curioso como varias ideas que tenia para otros fic pude resumirlas y conectarlas en un solo one-shot. Porque escribo esta clase de fic muchos se preguntan, es para dejarles un mensaje a toda persona que ha leído mis fic's… el amor que sentimos por otros es unos de los mejores sentimientos que podemos experimentar, pero también puede ser el que nos haga sufrir más… pero siempre una risa podría alegrarnos el día, la risa es la única cura que no tiene valor y que nos recuerda que una sonrisa es lo mejor que podemos mostrar de nosotros. Les quería demostrar que a veces las cosas se ven difíciles de superar, pero nunca hay que rendirse. No importa lo que digan, nuestros sueños deben siempre cumplirse no importa que adversidad se presente. Nunca tengan miedo de decir su dolor cuando muere alguien, lo sé por experiencia, si uno se guarda el dolor este se masifica en nosotros, pero deben saber que ellos quieren que salgamos adelante.

Nuestro propio instinto de sobrevivir a algo que nos parece dañino, nace el miedo, sepan que ser valiente es no tener miedo, sino que es conocer algo más que el miedo. Del afecto que les tenemos a otros, nace el amor. De la necesidad de tener algo que no se necesita, nace la codicia. De la fe que tenemos de que todo puede mejorar, nace la esperanza. De la frustración de no lograr algo, nace la ira. La compasión nos fue dada a todos y es nuestro propio juicio el que la hará valer. Por último la voluntad es algo que todos tenemos y debemos saberlo, desde la primera criatura que nació en este mundo experimento la voluntad de moverse nació con ella la fuerza de voluntad, la voluntad tomar nuestras propias la voluntad de gobernar nuestros actos y decidir con libertad es algo que nunca olviden. Cometemos errores, yo también los he cometido, si miramos nuestro pasado con dolor no seremos nada… pero si lo miramos sabiendo que todo puede mejorar tendremos un gran futuro, no importa si una persona no está con nosotros en cuerpo, lo estará en espíritu… nunca olviden que ustedes tienen la voluntad de forjar su propio destino… y quizás algún día mi camino se encuentre con alguno de ustedes y recuerden que un poco de risas pueden alegrar el día… gracias por leer… Frost y Akamaru les dicen see-ya and don't give up.

¡GOTCHA!


End file.
